


Simple

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Clip: S03E03C07 Pas forcément une meuf, Coming Out, Episode: s03e03 Infiltration, Gap Filler, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Eliott Demaury, Translated from French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: It was a simple question. It'ssupposedto be simple. Eliott knew he could lie.Eliott's thoughts around 3x03.7: Pas forcément une meuf ("Not necessarily a girl")A translation into English of my French fic of the same title.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucile (SKAM France) - mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622072) by [Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix). 



> I will say, if you can read French, I think I prefer the original, but I figured that people would probably want to see it in English too, so here it is.
> 
> I'm going to try to post my Skam France fics in French first, and then translate to English. I need the practice writing in French, after all.

"You see yourself getting together with another girl right away?" As he asked, Lucas averted his gaze, looking down at the floor.

It was a simple question. It's _supposed_ to be simple. Eliott knew he could lie. That, too, is simple. Eliott knew full well how to lie; he did it a lot: to his parents, when they suffocated him with questions and worried glances; to his girlfriend, when she watched him like he was fragile; to all the doctors, when they asked him how he felt.

It was easy to lie.

"Well, yeah," he said. And there's the lie. Or the half-truth, perhaps.

It's true that he liked being in a relationship. He had liked being in a relationship since his first girlfriend, when he was 13. Ever since, he had floated straight from one relationship to another. It was easy. It was safe. It was comfortable.

But "you see yourself getting together with another girl right away" wasn't quite the whole story.

He watched Lucas' gaze drop once more, as he softly nodded his head.

A feeling of hope grew in Eliott. It was the same feeling he had felt at the age of 14, when he caught the eye of Théo, who was watching him a little too closely from across the cafeteria. The same feeling he felt at 15, when he and Théo had kissed behind the school.

Sometimes, you have to choose bravery. Sometimes, you have to throw caution to the wind, seize hope with both hands, and dive into the unknown.

"Not necessarily a girl, though," he said after a long moment, forcing himself to turn and watch Lucas' response.

It had been done. It had been said. The world hadn't stopped turning.

Lucas' lifted his head to look at Eliott once more, and the feeling returned. Eliott felt like he was 15 once again.

He believed Lucas felt it too.

He _hoped_ Lucas could feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@belleandkurtbastian](https://belleandkurtbastian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
